


Might As Well Be...

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Night Stands, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, partially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Harry moved in with his dad on the seventeenth of July, the summer after he graduated. When that happened, Hermione was, in all senses of the word, fucked.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/James Potter, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 81
Kudos: 1040
Collections: Good Girl Hermione, Hard or Soft





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> This is a gift for LadyKenz347 who is just a gift to fandom and whose own Jamione, all her writing because her Draco is just phewww, is an inspiration and gift all of its own to all us sluts. A massive shoutout of appreciation to NuclearNik because Oh My goodness my impatience meant her editing was twice as difficult. Please enjoy.

Harry moved in with his dad on the seventeenth of July, the summer after he graduated.

His parents had never gotten together after a one night stand had left Lily Evans pregnant.

Lily's parents, deeply religious people who struggled with the idea that she was a witch in the first place, would have completely disowned her if she had an abortion. She would have been lost without approval and support from them, and that convinced her that keeping the baby was the right thing to do, so she settled down to be a stay-at-home single parent, and James went off to join the Aurors and eventually travelled the world as part of a specialised unit. Now that Harry was grown and finished at Hogwarts, Lily was finally going to take up her potions mastery, but since her _master_ lived in France, she was moving across the channel to pursue the dream she'd put off for close to twenty years.

Ron had zero interest in moving out of his family home and having any actual responsibility, and since owning a flat didn't sound like much fun when he'd be alone, Harry moved in with his estranged father, a man he'd seen only a handful of times over the years and who he primarily kept in contact with via his godfather.

When that happened, Hermione was, in all senses of the word, fucked.

* * *

The first time she even met the man, Harry had her pressed into the couch, mouth attached to her neck as he brought her off with his fingers and dirty praise. His cock was pressed against her thigh, and he had his other hand up her shirt, tugging on her nipple through the lace of her bra. The Floo flared, and they shuffled about until they were at least sitting upright with their clothes intact, but Hermione's hair was no doubt a riot and Harry's erection - whilst not visible in the low light of the living room and hidden in the shadow of his denims too - was still pressing against her thigh.

Harry's dad, James, and his godfather, Sirius, stumbled into the room, drunk and cheerful. Hermione spent a very uncomfortable ten minutes being leered at before she nudged Harry and let him escort her upstairs to his room where he finished getting her off, this time with his cock.

The next morning she pressed a kiss to her boyfriend's forehead and crept out of his room as quietly as she could. She'd just skipped over the creaking bottom stair when she turned and was confronted by a shirtless James Potter, pyjama bottoms slung low across his hips, a dark smattering of hair across his navel, glasses perched precariously low on his nose, and a bowl of cereal and a spoon in his hands.

He looked so much like Harry at that moment, and Hermione had to wonder just what else they had in common before she reminded herself that her _boyfriend_ was up the stairs passed out, and so she swallowed and gave him a thin smile, smoothing her hands over her hair as she slipped past him with a quiet, "Morning sir," and disappeared through the Floo.

When she emerged in her parents living room and caught sight of herself in the mirror, she flushed red with embarrassment at how utterly debauched she looked and tried not to think about how Harry's dad - Harry's _dad_ for fuck's sake _-_ had let his eyes flick over her, lingering on her bare legs for just a second too long.

* * *

After that, Hermione couldn't help but notice every time James - because he absolutely insisted that's what she called him - noticed her.

She noticed the way his eyes lingered on her legs or stared at the way Harry's hand curled around her waist. She'd caught him staring at her chest once, and her nipples had pebbled beneath her shirt at the attention. She'd been casting impervious charms anytime she knew she was going to see him ever since.

Her parents, though they knew she'd been dating Harry for over a year and that she was eighteen and sexually active, didn't allow him to sleep over, and so she spent most nights with him.

That meant spending more nights with James.

Her legs would be sprawled across Harry's lap as they watched a film, and his hands would creep up the inside of her calf, tickle that spot beneath her knee before trailing over her inner thigh, and she'd be a squirming mess glaring at her smirking boyfriend while his father cast surreptitious glances at them.

One Saturday morning she was approaching the kitchen when she heard James reminding Harry that silencing charms were a thing and maybe he could use them once in a while. She flushed scarlet all the way to her toes at the thought that he'd heard her the night before.

Heard Harry calling her a good girl, his _perfect fucking girl_ , as he'd fucked her mouth and she'd sucked his cock down her throat and swallowed.

Heard her begging Harry for permission to come as he'd pressed her legs behind her head and fucked her _pretty pink cunt_ with his tongue and pressed a Hitachi wand to her clit until she'd been coming, screaming his name as orgasm after orgasm squirted from her until it was nothing but a dribble that he lapped up with his tongue.

Heard her coming on Harry's cock as he'd fucked her into the mattress, hips slapping roughly against her arse as he'd pressed his thumb into the pucker hidden between her cheeks.

If Harry had been lax with his silencing charms on other occasions… She was startled from her thoughts by the sight of James exiting the kitchen, shirtless again. He stopped, and Hermione shivered under his gaze though she met it nonetheless. She took a breath and smiled coyly up at him beneath her lashes as she passed by.

"James," she murmured, ducking her head with a smirk when his nostrils flared and he managed to grit out a terse, "Hermione," in greeting. When she joined Harry in the kitchen and let him pull her into his lap, though, she forgot all about the older version she'd left in the hall.

* * *

When the night of Harry's eighteenth birthday rolled around, Lily had obtained a Portkey just so she could celebrate her only child's big day, and alongside half of their graduating year and various other family members, James and Sirius hosted a wonderful birthday party.

Later that night when almost all the guests had tripped back through the Floo, and Harry was passed out face down in his bed after a night of heavy drinking and then wanking to completion on Hermione's tits as she'd ridden her own hand and come under his words of praise, the feel of his cock throbbing between her lips, and finally his come spurting across her chin and dribbling down her decolletage. Then Harry was sucking her fingers into his mouth and pressing kisses to her lips, whispering words of love and devotion.

She woke up sweaty and plastered to Harry's side with a mouth drier than the Sahara, so carefully, she slipped from Harry's embrace and crossed the room. She grabbed at the first shirt on top of his clothes hamper and rolled her eyes when she noticed it was his Quidditch jersey; he loved seeing her wear it. " _Sparks something possessive in me,"_ he'd murmured against the skin of her neck, his hot breath giving her goosebumps the first time she'd slipped it on.

She shook her hair out and tip-toed from his room, barely giving a thought to the inhabitants of the other bedrooms on the landing as she crept down the stairs. She yelped and wandlessly cast a warming charm on her feet when she met the cold tile of the kitchen floor. Crossing it quickly, she was reaching for a glass when she felt someone step up behind her and put their hands on her hips. Her own hands fell to the worktop, curling over the rim as she stilled.

His hands were so like Harry's and yet somehow bigger and more calloused, and as one slipped down her back and over the curve of her arse to tug at the hem of her shirt (which had been skirting the bottom of her arse before she'd even come downstairs) and gather it around her waist, the other skated up her back and wound her curls around its fist.

James - for who else would it be, could it have been - pulled her head back when his fist reached her scalp, and her back bowed over the worktop.

She heard him mutter a sticking charm, to keep the shirt bunched up, and then his foot was kicking her legs apart, and his hand was reaching between her legs and cupping her cunt, still wet from before.

"Look at you," he hissed, pulling rougher on her hair. Hermione's teeth cut into her lip, the tang of blood flooding her mouth as she tried not to whimper. "So fucking eager for it. Walking round my house, dripping come from your," two fingers slid over her labia and curled into her cunt, "tight little hole."

He let go of her hair, though his fingers continued to scissor into her cunt as her head fell back. "Fuck."

"Is my _son_ ," he hissed the relation even as he slid the fingers he'd been stretching her with over her labia and skimmed her clit with a knuckle before pressing three into her once more, "not enough for your greedy cunt, Hermione?"

The hand that had previously been wrapped in her hair found its way beneath her shirt and cupped a breast. James leaned over, squeezed her nipple between two knuckles and laughing, when a whimper finally broke free from her, said, "look at you." He pressed his lips to her neck and twisted the three fingers he had knuckle deep inside her. "Fucking desperate."

"Please," she said around a swallow.

"Please wha—"

"Please, James." She knew what he wanted to hear and was rewarded when his thumb pressed against her clit.

His murmured, "Fuck," when she squirted all over his hand and her come leaked down her legs, had her sobbing with relief. She was still shaking in his embrace when he slipped the hand from between her legs, and she felt rather than saw him push the waistband of his own pyjama trousers down, and when she turned her head she saw that he'd simply pulled his cock and balls over it. Her tongue flicked out to lick at her lips when she saw that he was stroking his cock (like father like son _indeed_ ) and when she flicked her eyes up to his face it was to see him already watching her.

"This shirt..." he muttered, taking a step closer. Hermione's breath shuddered, and her eyes fluttered shut when she felt the fabric of his pyjamas press against her legs. "Might as well be referring to me," he finished, spreading her arse cheek with one hand and filling her cunt with one quick thrust.

Her elbows dropped to support her as she fell forward, biting at her lip in an effort to keep quiet.

"Ah-ah," he chastised. He pulled her lip from between her teeth. "Let me hear you." One hand reached for her leg and hitched it onto the worktop, and Hermione moaned long and deep at the change of angle. "Unlike my son," he seemed to like reminding her of her indiscretion, "I know how to cast a silencing spell."

The hand that had clutched at her tit before skimmed down her stomach and was tapping at her clit as his hips snapped hard and fast against her arse. His cock, slightly thicker but not as long as Harry's (and oh Merlin, she was going to Hell for this) stretched her better than any toy ever had and on a particularly hard thrust that nudged her over the edge and into oblivion, she tossed her head back and chanted his name as she clenched and came over his cock.

"Fuck!" he hissed, dropping his head so that his forehead was pressed against hers. Hermione watched his eyes squeezed shut, and then he was lifting her from the ground, scooping one arm under her knees and holding her clutched tight to him as he fucked her through his own orgasm with short, shallow thrusts.

James stood there with her in his arms for a few seconds more before Hermione jerked her head and without a word, James set her back on her feet and gently pulled himself free of her. "Shit, Hermione —"

"Don't." She straightened and looked over her shoulder to see him tucking himself away before he removed his glasses. He scrubbed a hand over his face and ran it through his hair. "It was a mistake," she said.

"A mistake." He nodded and cleared his throat, meeting her eye and fixing his glasses once more. Hermione closed her eyes so she didn't have to watch his nostrils flare as his eyes slid over her. The kitchen reeked of sex, and she twisted where she stood, smoothing her hands down Harry's jersey as she strode past him and out of the kitchen. "Right." He cleared his throat. "Hermione?"

She stopped on the threshold of the kitchen and turned to see him holding a glass of water out for her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She blinked, and without a thought floated the glass from his hand to her own and fled from his sight.

Standing at the end of Harry's bed, she sipped her water and summoned her wand from where it always rested beside his bed, scourgifying herself clean before pulling Harry's shirt over her head and stuffing it into the bottom of his dirty washing basket.

"You okay?" Harry asked, squinting at her when she'd climbed back into bed beside him. His arm wrapped around her waist, and his fingers pressed into her hips as he tugged her into him.

She swallowed and turned in his arms, pressing a chaste kiss to the furrow between his eyebrows and nodding. "Never better."


	2. Theirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this continued depravity :)  
> Thank you to NuclearNik for the beta <3

**One Year Later**

She was in the kitchen when the Floo flared, and she smirked at the ruckus. “Harry?” She stepped into the living room when he didn’t reply and gaped at the sight of Harry's father and godfather, laying him down on the sofa. She crossed the room quickly and fell to her knees beside him, pressing one hand against his cheek as she looked him over. “What happened to him?” she asked, looking up and peering at the two men above her. “Is he okay?”

Sirius pulled her to her feet, his hands, lingering on her hips as he smirked. “Hello, Hermione.” 

“Hey.” She looked between them and stepped back, though Sirius’ hand lingered on the small of her back, the warmth pressing through the thin cotton of her dress. Folding her arms over her chest, she jerked her head at her fiancé. “What happened to him?”

“Nothing,” James said, meeting her eye for the first time. They flicked from her to the man behind her. “He’s just drunk.” He stepped forwards and his arm snaked around her waist. Hermione snorted as she looked from it to him. 

“No.”

James smirked down at her, even as Sirius leaned forward and pressed his face into her hair, inhaling deeply. Hermione shivered as his thumbs moved over her hips in concentric circles.

“Why not?” James asked, and Hermione glared up at him, even as Sirius' head moved and his mouth pressed tiny kisses to her bare shoulders. 

“You know why.”

“Just once.” He stepped closer, fingers teasing the hem of her dress. “Don’t you want to know what it’s like to be with two men,” he leant forward, tucking her hair behind her ear as he breathed hotly, “squeezed tightly over two cocks?”

“Fuck,” she whimpered, head dropping back against Sirius, whose own smirk she could feel pressed against her shoulder. Before she had a chance to protest, to remind James why they couldn't do anything, he had already dropped to his knees.

“I’ve thought about this tight little hole of yours for months now.” He was staring up at her, his hands sliding up her bare legs, slipping her soaked underwear down and off. “Thought about how I never tasted it.” His head ducked beneath her dress, and Hermione squealed when she felt his tongue drag over her wet slit.

“Shhhh, Kitten,” Sirius cooed. He jerked his head to where her fiancé lay on the sofa, passed out and drunk from his stag party. “You don’t want to wake up Harry.” Hemione whimpered. Her head fell back against his chest, and she stared up at him, biting at her bottom lip as he tugged the neckline of her dress down and tucked it beneath her breasts. “Fuck me,” he muttered, and Hermione watched his eyes bounce between her face and her tits. She shivered, goosebumps erupting over her skin as her hands gripped at the skirt of her dress, pulling it up so that she could wrap her hands in James’ hair instead. Sirius cupped her tits and gently brushed his thumbs across her nipples. “James told me he fucked you, you know,” he breathed, rolling her nipples between his fingers now and pinching them into hard little peaks. “I didn’t believe him.”

“It was a mistake,” she rasped, staring up at him, even as she rocked her hips across James’ face. His tongue had dipped into her slit and was licking her from hole to clit, circling her entrance and occasionally dipping into it before flicking over her clit once more.

Sirius smirked down at her and hummed, “Right. And now?”

“Just another mistake,” she gasped. James slid two fingers into her cunt and beckoned them forwards, and Hermione’s knees buckled beneath her; she would have fallen to the ground but Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist and was holding her in place. “My last one.”

“Better make it memorable then,” he said, ducking his head and pressing his mouth to hers, his tongue slipping in and flicking against the roof of her mouth, his teeth catching on her bottom lip. “Merlin, you taste so fucking good.”

James pulled back and peered up at them. His fingers were still moving inside of her, his thumb circling her clit with a pressure Hermione had spent months fantasising about. “Gods,” he groaned, eyes glittering as he stared up at her. “Look at you.”

Her head dropped back and Sirius bit at the juncture of her neck as she gasped, “I’m going to come.”

“Good,” James said, standing. “Come on my hand.” He dragged his thumbnail over her clit. “Then you can come on my cock.” 

Hermione shattered, one arm catching on James as she bucked between the two men. She was still breathing heavily, catching her breath, when she acknowledged their erections. Sirius’ had been pressed up against her arse whilst James had had his face between her thighs but now it was rutting against her, and James’ was pressing against her hips as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. “We’re going to fuck you now.” He smirked.

She shivered between them and nodded. “Yeah. Okay.” Her eyes flicked to Harry, still passed out, and she jerked her head in the direction of the door. “Let’s go upstairs.” 

“Oh no,” Sirius drawled. His hands had crept up her bare thighs, blunt fingernails scraping over her arse cheeks as he palmed them. His teeth caught on her earlobe and nipped, “we’re gonna fuck you right here.”

“Harry is—”

“Fast asleep,” James smirked, grasping the hem of her dress and pulling it up and off of her leaving her standing bare between them. Sirius cursed and his head dropped forward between her shoulder blades. Hermione could feel the thick outline of his erection, separated only by the rough layer of his denims rubbing against her, and she resisted the urge to turn in his arms and drop to her knees to take him into her mouth.

She let them guide her to the other sofa - opposite the one Harry lay on - both of them stripping out of their shirts as Sirius fell on the sofa and she fell onto his lap. He grasped her legs and spread her open, legs on either side of his thighs before his hands trailed up the inside of her thighs, fingers teasing the folds of her wet cunt. James stared down at them, hands working at his belt and unbuttoning his denims. Then he was stepping out of them, taking himself in hand and fisting the head of his cock. 

“Dreamt about this,” he grunted, kneeling onto the sofa in the space between her open legs. He nudged the head of his cock over her cunt, slick coating him as he pressed into her with one firm thrust that dragged a whimper from her. James' eyes flashed as Sirius’ hand came up suddenly and wrapped itself around her throat, fingers tapping against her pulse point. Her eyes snapped open as she remembered just who else was in the room.

“Now, now, Princess,” Sirius teased, thumb skimming her clit as James pulled back until only the tip of him was teasing her. He dragged his hand away from her cunt and wound it into her hair; angling her head and forcing her to look around James to see her fiance. He tugged her head back, looking down at her and growling as he pressed his lips to hers, fist still pulling her hair tight against her scalp. “You don’t wanna wake anyone up—” he pulled his hand tighter, and Hermione whined as James thrust forward and filled her with his cock once more “—do you?” 

He released his fist, though his other hand was still wrapped loosely around her throat, and she shook her head as James fucked into her with long firm strokes, his thumbs stroking along her labia. Her tongue flicked out over her lips, and she managed a raspy, “No.” Sirius’ hips rocked beneath her and his fingers spread out, moving up her neck to grasp her jaw. He pressed his thumb into her mouth and Hermione's tongue swirled over the tip, her teeth dragging over the pad of it. She blinked up at him, and Sirius grunted, his eyes flashing to James who was smirking. 

“I told you.”

“There’s a difference,” Sirius groaned, shifting Hermione on his lap, “between knowing something—” his hands brushed over the small of her back, “—and seeing it for myself.” His arm wrapped around her waist and he tilted her forward a second before pulling her back. He’d freed his erection, and she could feel it twitching between them, the trail of pre-come leaking from it warm and wet against her back. 

James snorted and grinned down at her when Sirius lifted her and took himself in hand, pressing into her cunt alongside James. “Feel good?” he snarked, smirk faltering as he filled her up. “Fuck you’re tight.”

Hermione’s hips bucked, her hands clawing at James' forearms as both mens cocks stretched her cunt. “You are so fucking tight,” Sirius hissed from behind her. His hand grasped her chin and tilted her head back. His mouth crashed into her, teeth clashing as his tongue slid against hers and both men ground their hips up into her. Hands pinched at her nipples, twisting them into tight little peaks and she cried out into Sirius’ mouth. She could feel her arousal pooling between them and after a few more thrusts, Sirius pulled back completely and replaced his cock with two fingers. He thrust them into her cunt quickly, thumb teasing her clit for a half-second before he trailed his fingers back and began to press them into her arse; they slipped in easily.

“Oh fuck!”

He grinned into her mouth. “You’ve done this before.” His fingers scissored the pucker of her arse open, and James grunted and groaned as he continued to fuck her cunt. “You filthy slut.” Her nails scraped down James’ arms, and Sirius pressed the head of his cock into her arse. “You good?” he asked, placing a gentle kiss beneath her ear, and when she nodded, she felt his lips curve in a smirk as he pressed forward and fucked his cock into her with one firm thrust. 

She was a whimpering mess between them as they gripped her hips, their hands covering one another’s as they lifted her between them and fucked her with a vigour she’d never experienced before. She was so lost in her pleasure, their pleasure, and their praise of her -  _ filthy fucking slut, pretty pink cunt, tight little fuckhole  _ \- when someone’s hand grasped her face, turning it to her left. Something hot and hard prodded at her lips; she immediately opened up and took it into her mouth.

And it was only when she heard them both grunt and fill her with come that she realised she was sucking on a third cock.

And when she opened her eyes and peered up at the owner of the cock in question and saw her fiancé smirking down at her, the hand he had gripping her hair tightening, she couldn’t stop herself from coming, gushing wet over the two men she had absolutely no business fucking as Harry came down her throat. 

She swallowed his come down, peering up at him with wide eyes when he pulled her mouth off of him with a  _ pop _ and smirked down at her, saying, “Hello, love.”


End file.
